Out of My Mind
by xNikkNaakks
Summary: Dylan, Tyler and Colton are typical not-so-popular seniors in college, figuring their way through and pushing until the end. Going to UC Irvine has them living in the shadows and blending in with the crowd. It isn't until they attend a party, where they're left with a pleasant surprise that may change their lives forever. Dylan/OC.
1. Surprise

They can't even imagine what the hell happened at the party last night.

"Okay, look. We're just gonna keep cool, alright? I'm pretty sure no one even noticed we were at the party last night." Tyler says, holding both Dylan and Colton over the shoulders.

"We weren't involved in anything that happened, so it doesn't even matter." Dylan adds.

"Yeah, but still. If we or anything on us seems familiar, that could easily change Dylan."

"Okay, I get that. But we didn't contribute to anything that happened. It's fine. Let's just chill." Dylan says, closing the conversation. They all nod in agreement and walk into the building to get to their first class of the day.

They take up three seats in a back row and immediately put their bags down as they sit. It doesn't occur to them to take out any notebooks or writing utensils any time soon, hearing the teacher ranting about his weekend. Once he gets over his rant, Dylan reaches down into his backpack to grab his notebook for the day.

But his hand lands on something else. He raises his eyebrow in confusion. The last time he touched his bag was last week, and he doesn't recall it holding this many things.

Especially not this block-like object.

He looks down only to realize what it is.

"Oh my fuckin' god." Tyler and Colton both look towards Dylan, who isn't saying a word. He quickly closes his backpack and rubs his forehead in distress. Before the two could ask him what was wrong, he grabs his backpack and runs out of the back door.

"What?!" Tyler says under his breath. Him and Colton both grab their things to take off and see what's bugging Dylan.

* * *

 **Stay tuned! First Dylan/T-Pose/Colton fanfic! If you're on wattpad, check out my story "Get Away!"**


	2. Scrub

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy the start of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters.**

 **Let's rewind shall we?**

\- Dylan's POV -

 _Really though, if I hear Tyler's alarm one more time, I'm going to flip his bed upside down._

 _Riiiiiiiing, Riiiing!_

"TYLER! WAKE THE FUCK UP AND TURN YOUR SHIT OFF!" Tyler jumps, startled by my remark.

"Jesus, goodmorning to you too."

"Your alarm has been going off since 300 hundred hours ago, okay?"

"Ugh, is it time for class already?"

"I shouldn't even be awake. I don't have class until later. Unbelievable." I said putting the pillow over my head.

"Sorry. Ughhh." I hear him get up and stumble to our bathroom. We share an apartment with Colton and some sophomore named Sean, who usually keeps to himself since his friends live on campus. Our apartment is pretty neat for a guys apartment.

Not really.

I share the wall with the bathroom, and Tyler is having issues grabbing a few things cause he keeps dropping stuff. _I'm really gonna kill this guy._

Tyler continues to stumble into our room to grab some clothes from our closet and struggles to dress up.

"I don't even remember what class I have right now." He says, yawning. _True senioritis._

"Sucks to suck, doesnt it?" I say underneath my pillow. The next thing I feel is force added onto my pillow, his pillow hitting mine. "Dude!"

"Shut up." Tyler says grabbing his stuff and leaving our room. _But he doesn't close the door. And that drives me crazy._

"TYLER!" I hear our front door close, and I turn to see him waving through our window. "I fuckin' hate you." I say, looking at him and getting up to close our door.

* * *

Later at lunch, we all meet up at the University Lot down the street to eat at one of the food places located in the plaza.

"I kind of want Chick-Fil-A." Colton says as we walk down the street.

"Jesus Christ Colton that's all you ever want." Tyler says shaking his head.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm trying to get In-n-Out." I said, lightweight picking up my pace to get to the front doors quicker.

"Me too. Sorry Colt, you're outta luck on this."

"You guys always pull this shit." He says rolling his eyes and following after us. We walk in, seeing quite a number of people eating lunch. _Should I get a double-double or a 3x3?_

"Hey." Tyler nudges me out of my thoughts. I raise my eyebrow in confusing and he tilts his head towards one of the tables.

 _And then I saw her. Her beautiful dark brown hair lightly curled and running down her back. Her piercing green-grey eyes. Her hot body.._

"Stop, dude. You look creepy." Colton says, breaking me out of my trance. Yeah, he's probably right. I should stop. And just order. Grabbing the receipt, I turn to look at her once again. There she was...

Sitting with her goddamn basketball jock of a boyfriend, Stephen.

To me, Heart was nothing short of perfect. She was the prettiest girl I've ever come across on campus, and I've always had a crush on her since the first day I saw her at orientation. But Stephen was quick to swoop on her. Going against a 6'3 male who has basketball skills left me with no chances. They've had a rough patch over the years, but they've kept it strong as well.

Don't ask me how I know. I just do. They're like the Miley and Liam on campus before Miley and Liam went wrong.

I see her peeking over a couple times since we have/had a couple of classes together. We're in the same department. She majors in Biology, and I'm majoring in Computer Science.

 _Super hot._

"Whatsup scrub?" Stephen says getting in my vision. I didn't even realize I was still looking her way.

"Uh, hey."

"Nice view, isn't it?" He winks and walks back over to Heart. He gives her a peck on the lips before she gets up to walk out.

"Gross." I said under my breath.

"Nice try, buddy." Tyler said. "Next time." He pats my back.

We grab our food and sit down at the table that Heart and Stephen just left. We instantly start grubbing on our food and boy, was that In-n-Out fulfilling. It was a good start to my day. Besides seeing Heart. *Wink

"So. Did you guys hear about Stephen's party coming up?" Colton asked taking a sip out of his drink.

"Who cares?" I said with food in my mouth.

"Come on Dylan, don't be so butthurt over him."

"I am not." I was so appalled by his remark that I had to put my burger down. Maybe he was right, but I wasn't that jealous over Steph. Sheesh. He rolls his eyes at me and continues on about the party.

"I heard it's a pretty big party. Like literally majority of the school is going to his mansion."

"Ou how enticing." Tyler says sarcastically. "Besides, what makes you think we're invited? He doesn't even know our names. He calls Dylan a scrub!"

"Great, thank you. Thank you so much for that observation." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Seriously. He has no idea who we are. And I'm pretty sure he'll have people at his door." We all nod in agreement.

"You're right. Well. It was a good try." Colton adds, biting into the last bit of his burger.

"Sorry buddy, maybe next time." I add.

By the time we finish eating, my first class is about to start. I take the shuttle through campus just to get to the Health and Sciences building on the other side of the world. I hate being late, so seeing that class is gonna start in about 5 minutes, I sprint my ass towards the building and all the way up the stairs. I get to the classroom with a minute to spare, seeing that the regular seat I sit in has been taken.

The only seat is next to Stephen.

Great. I don't even understand why the hell he's in a computational science class. He's majoring in business for all I know. But I guess he has to fill in empty spaces and finish up some requirements / credits.

I sit next to him and the first thing I notice is that this dude has his headphones on while the teacher's talking. He has his notebook out but there's nothing on it. Mind you, its a completely brand new notebook and we're halfway through our last semester in college.

The class is an hour and 15 minutes long, but to me, its a breeze for someone who's interested in these things. When class ends, Steph is still asleep, but the teacher calls his name. I watch him slowly gather his things and walk over as I'm packing up. I don't have class until another hour or so, so I take my time leaving and walking out.

"Scrub!" I hear Steph behind me. _Great. What now._ I turn to him, holding a couple of pieces of paper. "Scrub." He says getting closer to me. "I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"I need you to help me do these assignments or else I won't pass the class." I wanted to be nice but at the same time, that was his fault. Ha.

"Sorry dude I don't know how-"

"Come on man, you're one of the smartest people in our class. The teacher recommended you to me. If I don't get a decent grade on these, I won't be able to graduate on time." I instantly felt bad for him. He seemed like he really needed the help, and my schedule wasn't too hectic. So why the hell not. He was lucky for having Heart, but there was no way I would ever wish anything bad to happen to him. Or anyone.

I sighed. "I mean, I guess." He yells in excitement, which kind of startles me.

"Thanks man. Aye, you got time to hit the library tonight? You can come to study hall and help a brotha out then."

Uh, sure. I can come and help a 'brotha' out." I laughed, but that died quickly. I sounded dumb as hell.

"Uhm, no. No. Just don't." Steph said. "I'll see you at 6, alright?"

"Alright." He pats me on the back as he walks off.

"Goddammit Dylan, what the hell was that? 'Brotha.'" I said to myself.


	3. The Finish Line

"What do you mean you're helping Stephen later?!" Tyler and Colton bombard Dylan with questions. "Does this mean we get to go to the party?! What does he need help with?! Are you gonna see Heart, too?!"

"Can you guys just shut up and relax?" Dylan said looking at the two. They instantly stopped asking questions, and backed off of Dylan to let him speak.

"He just needs help with some of his computational linguistics assignments. If he doesn't get my help, then he can't graduate on time. And that would suck ass. So, I said I'd help him." The other two stayed remotely quiet.

"... But did he say we could go to his party?" Colton asked.

"No!" Dylan says, piercing eyes at Colton. "For Christ's sake, Colton. No! I didn't ask him for anything in return."

"Okay, well why not? Maybe you could've asked for a fair trade off for Heart." Tyler says nudging him.

"You're ridiculous." Dylan shakes. "Anyways, can we head out for dinner soon? I have to meet up Stephen at study hall by 6." The two shrug and get themselves together to head out for dinner. They decide to head to the Student Center - where they would find the Anthill Grill & Pub, arcade and bookstore. If it's not the Lot, then people are usually at the Student Center after class.

Dylan is honestly hoping he could run into Heart here, maybe have a quick conversation. Possibly brag about how smart he is and how he's heading to study hall to help her boyfriend pass college.

Just kidding, he wouldn't do that. He hates talking about Steph around her. That's just not a topic of interest.

The theme at dinner tonight is Mexican food, and boy, can they go for some mexican food right now. The cafeteria hall smells really good and they're absolutely excited for this.

Right as they sit and are about to dig in, Dylan feels a pat on his back. He turns to see Steph.

"Wassup man, 6 o'clock aright?"

"Uh yeah, 6 o'clock."

"What's up Stephen." Tyler decides to chime in. Both Dylan and Steph give him the same confused look.

"Do I know you?" Things get quiet and awkward. Stephen laughs and shakes his head before he walks away. Dylan watches him. Not creepily of course. But he knows he's probably with Heart.

And he was right. He pecks her on the lips before sitting down next to her, and she's laughing amidst all their friends.

He wishes he could make her happy. It'd be surreal.

"Don't do this again, Dylan." Tyler says, shaking his head.

"What? Do what?" He asks, the other two just shaking their heads. "I wasn't looking at her, for your information."

"Then what were you looking at? Stephen?" Colton raises his eyebrows.

"No, okay."

"You're our best friend O'Brien. But you need to let Heart go." Tyler adds.

"I was never attached-"

"Yeah right." The two scoff at him.

"You know, what has gotten into you two? I look forward to a great dinner with my best friends, but all you guys wanna do is scold me today. And that really hurts." He says, faking his cry.

"Alright man, relax. Jeez." Colton says as they start to eat. Honestly, Dylan doesn't wanna go to study hall because it's full of athletes and asshole jocks. But it doesn't even matter cause these people probably don't even know he exists.

After dinner, he heads over to study hall to meet up with Stephen. He just wants to get this over with so he chill at his apartment with his boys and not have a worry in the world... until tomorrow.

"Hey Dylan!" His heart starts beating fast. He knows who that voice belongs to. He looks up from the ground to see Heart and smiles instantly.

"H-hey Heart. Whatsup?"

"Oh nothing, I have to make my way to Cunningham's lab. I wanna re-take my comparative anatomy practical. I got like, four wrong and it makes me so upset." She says rolling her eyes and shaking her head. _She was so cute. Such a nerd like he was, but also cute. Way too cute. Off the scale._ "What are you up to?"

"Uhh, I'm just gonna head to the library to do some work." He says, scratching his head. She smiles.

"We have that Physical Chemistry test coming up, we should study together!"

"Uhm, yeah forsure! We can definitely do that."

"Cool, I'll hit you up then." She says smiling, her hand on his tricep.

"Yeah! Please do. I mean-uh yeah, that sounds cool." Dylan tries to keep his composure. She chuckles before leaving his side. "JESUS dylan, what the hell was that?! Please do?! You sound like a creep." He groans, walking over to study hall.

And as he expected, study hall was filled with the athletes. He stood there for a moment, trying to spot Stephen. Stephen catches him first.

"Ayo scrub!"

"Great.." Dylan says under his breath. All the athletes look toward his way, now familiar with who this scrub was to Stephen. Dylan walks towards him, his head somewhat down to avoid eye contact with everyone else. He finally makes it to the seat next to him, and gets his things together.

"Wassup scrub, how'd you like dinner?"

"It was cool. You?"

"Same. So like, I tried to figure this first assignment out, but I'm totally not getting it." Dylan looks down to see all his erased work.

"Oh.. uh yeah.. It gets a bit confusing. I'll help you out. Did you get anything else done.. or?"

"Nah man, I don't understand this language."

"So why did you take the class?"

"My advisor told me I needed to take a challenging class to fulfill the credit space."

"Oh. Alright. Uh." Dylan grabs his papers and gets to work with Steph. He realizes that Steph can understand, he just needs someone to really teach it to him one on one. He also finds out that he's not too bad of a guy.

But he still doesn't like him because of Heart. He's biased and he knows.

They finish nearly by midnight. All the other study hall participants had left a couple of hours ago. What matters is that Steph has all his work done before the teacher's deadline and that he understands enough to be able to push through the semester to graduate on time.

They walk out of the hall together, both tired from the work that had to be done.

"Aye, I'm sorry if I kept you from doing your work man. But you really helped a lot."

"Its cool. I did all the stuff that's due tomorrow a couple of days ago."

"I wish I had your work ethic. You're a real hard worker. That's gonna get you far in life."

"Thanks." Dylan scratches his head. "I try."

"How do you do it?"

"I don't know? I've had this mentality since I was small. It's just second nature I guess."

"Yeah you're real lucky. I'd kill to have that mentality."

"It's a blessing and a curse." Steph chuckles.

"You should come to my party coming up next week." Dylan's eyes light up.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, man. You helped me out a whole lot. Because of you I'll be on track to graduate."

"Well, thanks. I really appreciate that. I just have to see if-"

"Oh come on, scrub. Take some time off. Have some fun." Steph nudges him.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Steph laughs.

"Fasho! I'll be seeing you there then. I'm this way, so I'll see you in class. Thanks again." Steph gives Dylan daps, and they part ways. He's ecstatic a nerd like him got invited to the party. Especially cause he gets to talk to Heart and everything. He just hopes the guys don't take it too far.

"Guys." Dylan says walking into their apartment, his two best friends playing video games in the living room. "We have reached the finish line."

"Meaning?"

"Steph's party."


End file.
